


Faerie Rings

by auroradream



Series: Infinity Rings [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends say that faerie rings are portals to the Fae realms, where humans either spend a year dancing without care before returning home... or they never come back at all. Stolen away on the night of his 21st birthday, Kris comes home with no memory or explanation for the year he was missing, or for the man now haunting his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Content warnings inside.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Faerie Rings

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction, all celebrities belong to themselves.
> 
>  **Notes** : Written for the 2012 [Kink_Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org), the celibacy/virginity square on my card. Beta'ed by the amazing [samanthahirr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/).
> 
>  **Warnings** : This fic contains material that may be triggering in the form of talk of suicide and sex with dubious consent.

Kris smiled as he felt the cool evening breeze wash over his flushed cheeks. He was finally 21, and man, did he and his friends celebrate in style! Cale had organized the entire thing, with a bar crawl in Little Rock before they came back to Conway to end the night with a cookout by the lake behind Kris and Katy’s apartment. Things were starting to wind down when Kris meandered towards the water and ended up sitting in the damp grass, the water in front of him and the woods to the right. The soft swish of grass warned him just before Katy sat down next to him. 

“Good birthday?” she asked, leaning her shoulder into Kris’. 

He nudged her shoulder with his, content and happy that the two of them had stayed such strong friends, even after their dating attempts finally imploded. He grinned up at the sky, the cloudless night giving him an amazing view of the stars. “Yeah, Cale out did himself this year.”

A comfortable silence spread between them as they sat looking up at the stars and across the water. Kris’ eyes were drifting closed when he thought he heard music, a driving drum beat that he felt in his bones more than heard with his ears. He looked around, his eyes catching on a flash of white by the woods. 

Katy sat up as Kris shifted against her. “What are you looking at?” she asked, following Kris’ gaze. “Oh! A faerie ring!” she exclaimed seeing a ring of white mushrooms. The ring was about ten feet across, the pale mushrooms bright in the moonlight. “You know, if you cross into a faerie ring they say that the faeries will enthrall you to dance with them for either a year and a day or until you die.”

Kris gave a weak chuckle as a glimmer in the ring drew his focus. He stood as if in a trance; he could feel the drums even deeper in his body, the beat thrumming in his blood. As he moved closer to the ring, a haze, like a heat mirage, flickered revealing a figure. Vaguely he knew that Katy had stood as well and was calling his name, trying to get his attention. The shape was becoming clearer the closer Kris got to the ring. He could tell it was a tall man. His hair was dark, and startlingly blue eyes glowed out at him. A hand reached out toward Kris just as Katy put her own hand on Kris’ shoulder. 

Her touch turned him away from the blue eyes that held him ensnared. Katy’s eyes were wide and frightened, and Kris could see her lips moving, but he couldn’t hear what she was saying. He couldn’t hear anything; the entire night was silent save for a lyric voice that started as if it was far away but was coming closer and closer each moment. Movement caused Kris to turn back to the faerie ring, the outstretched hand, more solid than before, beckoning to him. The voice wrapped around Kris as he stepped forward to the ring. Kris barely noticed his own hand reaching out to the man. 

As his hand crossed over the border of the faerie ring, sound finally rushed back in. He heard Katy scream, “KRIS! NO!” but it was too late. The man’s hand circled Kris’ wrist in a bruising grip, and Kris felt himself yanked forward into the ring. It felt like he was moving through molasses with the smell of ozone burning his nostrils. His ears popped like there was a change of pressure, and he felt himself fall into strong arms and against a firm, naked chest. Looking up, Kris was caught by glowing blue eyes that smirked down at him with open appreciation. 

The trance-like state Kris had been in before seemed to be wrapping around him once again as he was enthralled, those eyes holding him in place just as well as the arms around him. The drum beat surrounded them, and Kris could hear other instruments now as well. It was like there was a magnet between their eyes; Kris couldn’t look away from the man whose arms still held him, bands of pressure around his waist. He could feel other bodies brushing past them, moving to the music that was weaving around them like a sensual caress. He took a deep breath of the sweet, sweet air and that was when the man began to move them to the music. 

Kris was helpless to do anything but follow. 

Strong hands slid down his back to grasp at his hips and draw him even closer, rock him with the rolling movements of the man’s own hips. All thoughts outside of the feeling of the man against him left Kris’ mind as they danced together, a rocking, grinding rhythm that began to push Kris to arousal. He didn’t even think to protest as the hands moved up and began to remove his shirt. Eyes drifting closed as his shirt was drawn up and tossed away, Kris sank deeper into the spell of the music. A gasp poured from his mouth as thumbs brushed across his nipples and hands caressed down his bare chest. 

Time seemed to not exist as Kris danced with the man. They wove around the circle with the other dancers, sometimes pressed so close that not even air passed between their bodies; other times flirting away before drawing close again. Chaste and devouring kisses were exchanged; at some point Kris realized he was on his back, the man on top of him, pressing him down with his weight and kisses. The next moment, Kris found himself dancing once again, his back to the man’s front with both his arms pulled up and around the man’s neck. Nimble fingers touched his lips, and Kris opened to accept the seeds that were pressed to his tongue. Without thought he bit down on them, tart sweetness teasing his taste buds before he swallowed. 

“A year and a day I have held you in my arms. You have tasted our fruits and thus you are marked as belonging to us. I bind you to me with my seal and shall return for you to make you mine for eternity.” 

It was through a haze that Kris heard the words whispered in his ear before he felt a sharp pinch and searing heat just below his belly button. His gasp was swallowed in a kiss that Kris felt down to his toes. 

“Sleep now, my own. Know I shall return for you.”

\---

His head hurt. That was the first thing Kris thought as he woke up on the morning-damp grass. His mouth tasted oddly sweet and like month-old gym socks. He was never letting Cale plan his birthday parties ever again. With a groan, Kris sat up, rolled to his knees, and then slowly stood. They must have left him outside after the party, he mused as he slowly began to stagger up the hill to the apartment complex. It was odd--it didn’t really look like a party had happened the night before, but Katy might have gone on a cleaning kick before turning in for the night. Stranger things had happened after one of their parties. Cursing the fact that he’d slept in his contacts again, he was thankful for them having a ground floor apartment before blearily sliding open the door to their patio.

The sounds of someone making breakfast greeted his ears, and his nose caught the scents of cooking eggs and bacon. A lazy grin made its way across his face as he walked to the kitchen doorway. “Mmm, that smells good! Might be enough for me to forgive y’all for letting me sleep outside last night.”

Katy whirled to stare at him from her place at the stove. Her eyes grew huge, and her mouth dropped open in surprise before her face scrunched up, tears coming to her eyes as she launched herself at Kris. 

“Whoa!” he yelped as slender but strong arms wrapped fiercely around him. Katy was sobbing in his arms, and he couldn’t understand what she was mumbling into his chest. “Hey, what’s wrong? I’m not that upset about being left outside.”

Katy jerked back from Kris’ hug, her eyes still wide and swimming with tears, “Kris, you’ve been missing for a year!”

“You’ve got to be joking!” he scoffed. “I haven’t been gone at all. I mean, yeah, I kinda feel like I’ve been out all night--which I was--but I definitely haven’t been gone for a year. Last night was my party!”

She was silent as she looked up at him before her face hardened in determination. Pulling out of Kris’ arms, she pulled the calendar off the refrigerator and held it out for him to take. Kris took it with a humoring grin before he looked down at it. It said 2008 when it should have said 2007. He frowned but still wasn’t convinced that he had lost a year in one night. “Katy…”

“Here!” she thrust what looked to be the morning newspaper at him, and Kris was barely able to take it from her hands before she turned away from him while wrenching the calendar from him.

The paper was folded to an inner page, a large photo of him smiling with the byline “Kris Allen the night of his disappearance just over a year ago on his 21st birthday.” The bottom of Kris’ stomach dropped when he read the caption, but he still had a hope that it was all an elaborate hoax. He looked at the digital temperature gage that gave the date and time and confirmed that it was that morning’s paper he held in his hands. 

Katy turned back to Kris, her face a bland mask as she tried to hold herself together. The blood rushing in his ears drowned out any sounds, and he could feel himself starting to get dizzy. Stumbling back, he crashed down into one of the kitchen chairs and just stared her.

\---

The next few hours passed in a daze for Kris. His parents suddenly showed up. The police came right on their heels, and Kris was assaulted on both sides with questions of where he had been, what had happened, and oddly enough, his mom wouldn’t stop telling him about his cousin’s new kid. Eventually the detective who had been working Kris’ disappearance was able to get Kris alone to give a statement without his parents hovering over him and making noises about making calls to tell everyone that Kris was home.

The detective was a relatively attractive man in his early to mid thirties who seemed to not think Kris was a total jerk who’d wandered off for a year without calling home. He kept asking questions about what Kris had had to drink that night, if he remembered anything, who he had been with. The projection of calm cracked though when he pointed out that Kris was wearing the exact clothes he’d last been seen in, no worse for wear. He had pictures, much like the one from the paper, from the party in his case file to prove it, too.

Through the whole interview, every time the detective touched Kris, it felt like his skin was crawling. Kris couldn’t understand the feeling of revulsion each time he was touched by the man. But now that he thought about it, when Katy had hugged him he had felt uncomfortable as well. There was this sense of wrongness about their touch. His parents were fine, but Katy and the detective made him want to jump in the shower and scrub. 

Finally, the detective closed the file and stood to leave. He pressed his card into Kris’ palm, and Kris had to work to keep from flinching back at the fleeting touch. His parents were harder to convince to leave. It took Katy’s promise to keep a firm eye on him until they came back the next day, probably with the entire Allen clan in tow. Katy seemed to try and keep Kris in her line of sight the entire rest of the day as Kris attempted to catch up on a year’s worth of news and gossip. He was incredibly thankful that his room was still intact.

Katy just blushed before she steeled her face. “We knew that you would eventually turn up. I couldn’t in good conscience pack your stuff up and just ship it to your parents’ house.”

Kris grinned at his roommate. “You’re amazing, Katy. But who paid for my half of the rent?” 

She smiled and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.” He opened his mouth to object, but she just shook her head more firmly. With a huff, he gave her a rueful grin before giving her a tight hug, the skin-crawling feeling pushed aside for the sake of amazing friends.

After a quick shower, he sprawled out on his bed. The room was just as he’d left it--a little bit dustier, but that would be fixed as soon as he had more energy. Kris felt his eyes slip shut, the emotional roller coaster of the day taking a lot out of him. When he woke a few hours later, stomach growling, all he could remember of his dreams were striking blue eyes and the comfort of warm, strong arms wrapped around him.

\---

Kris floated along, pulled from one person to the next for weeks after finding himself a year in his own future. His mother was obsessed with knowing where he was during the day if he wasn’t hiding out in his and Katy’s apartment trying to catch up on what had happened in the world while he was gone. For a while, the constant attention was nice--he hadn’t felt as connected to his family in a long time--but it quickly became smothering. Also not helping were the random flashes that Kris kept having to what felt like a party centered around a tall, dark-haired man.

The man was in every one of Kris’ day-dreams, and every time he closed his eyes at night he saw him. Often they were dancing, Kris held close in his dream man’s arms; other times they were lying in each other’s arms, kisses sweet and passionate.

Kris mostly ignored the dreams, until the man said, “Mine,” in one of them, while touching Kris’ stomach. He woke from that dream feeling like the skin on his stomach was burning and when he looked at it in the mirror he saw that the skin was no longer bare. There, right below his belly button, was an infinity symbol inked in blue and black. 

He ran his fingertips over the skin, trying to feel if it was raised at all, like some of his friends’ tattoos had felt, but he only felt the smoothness of his own skin…until his knees buckled. Intense heat and pleasure swept through his body, and would have brought him down hard onto the floor if he hadn’t caught himself on the edge of his desk. 

Cautiously, he maneuvered himself onto his desk chair and tried to catch his breath. He still had a pretty good view of himself in the mirror behind his door, so he continued to look at himself from the safety of a seated position. Curiosity led his fingers back to the infinity symbol, fingertips pressing into it. The pleasure swept through Kris again, just as strong and surprising as before. His breath left him as he continued to press into his skin, the feelings growing stronger and stronger, never actually reaching a peak before he had to pull his trembling fingers away, the pleasure having become so intense it was painful. He panted in the wake of the sensations, staring at his own reflection, his skin flushed and beaded with sweat. He sat there for a few moments, just breathing heavily, trying to put an order to his thoughts. 

“Well,” he murmured after he caught his breath, “that was different.” And with that he got up to shower, his knees still shaking and weak.

\---

Kris tried to ignore his new tattoo. He was getting better at not making faces whenever he inadvertently pressed against it in public, though he was unable to keep from flinching back if anyone else touched him. There was a moment when he thought about showing the tattoo to Katy, but then his stomach clenched so hard he could barely keep down the sandwich he’d just eaten. Any other thoughts of showing the tattoo were discarded.

The feeling of wrongness when others touched him was getting stronger with each passing day...and each passing dream of his mystery man. The dreams were getting more explicit each night, each going one step farther than the one before. And each ending with the mystery man saying “Mine” while placing his hand over the mark on Kris’ stomach, shocking Kris awake with a hard on and the frustration of not being able to come. No matter how long or how he touched himself, Kris wasn’t able to orgasm; the pain and frustration of it was making him irritable and awkward in his own skin.

Finally, after a full month of constant attention and coddling from his family and friends, Kris had had enough. His mother and father were over as usual, his mom holding on to his arm as if he would disappear in front of her eyes, and his dad constantly patting him as they talked at Kris. 

“And then Daniel, well, he decided that--” Kim was going on about something his brother had done, and Kris was just over it.

“Mom, enough!” he burst out, standing up and taking a step away from his parents. “I don’t care what Daniel did last Tuesday for dinner! I don’t care now, and I didn’t care to know three months ago!”

There was a moment of silence before his father spoke, “You weren’t here three months ago, Kris.”

Kris watched as his mother put her head in her hands, taking deep, gasping breaths as she tried to hold back tears. His father put a hand on her shoulder and turned away from Kris, his jaw clenched and his eyes turning red and misty. Kris, well, Kris had hit his limit on all the boiling emotions. He watched his parents for a moment before turning on his heel and walking out the sliding patio door. 

His feet lead him to the edge of the lake before he crumpled to the ground. He knew it was hard on his family, he knew that the past year had been horrible for them--as they kept continually reminding him--and he knew that was why they were acting this way. But it was so frustrating for him. 

No time had passed for him. All he had were dreams that followed a weirdly linear pattern, making it feel like time was passing in them. He sat on the damp grass thinking about his family and his dreams, until his breaths gave way to soft gasps and to the tears that he hadn’t yet cried over the whole situation.

\---

After Kris’ outburst and retreat to the lake, his family flocked even closer to him. Before, he had had moments to himself during the day, quiet times when Katy was out, between visits from family and friends, when he could just relax and not think about how he had been missing, and nearly presumed dead, for a year. Now, someone was always with him. He was never alone in the apartment; people were even sleeping over in shifts. It was like they didn’t trust him to not disappear in the middle of the night.

He had understood the behavior when he first “came back,” but now...now Kris was angry, and getting angrier each day someone invaded his space. They were constantly touching him, and none of them were Adam.

(Adam. Adam? Kris froze in his mental ranting as the name came to him. And each time he thought the name, his mystery man came to mind. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew that the man’s name was Adam.) 

Before his 21st birthday, Kris wouldn’t have minded people being in his space; his modus operandi was to be in everyone’s personal space himself. He was a tactile person and found great comfort and grounding in touch. But now, it was as if people touching him--or him touching other people--made his skin crawl and beg for someone else’s touch, for Adam’s touch. Now, everyone constantly being around made it torture for Kris, because he couldn’t get the physical affection that would typically be coming his way. He was becoming touched starved while surrounded by those who readily and eagerly touched him. 

The last time Kris had even had sex was with Katy the night of their Senior Prom back when they were still dating. It wasn’t like he’d been on an intentional celibacy kick the past three years; he just hadn’t found anyone he had wanted to climb into bed with. And while he knew he found some guys attractive, the whole concept of sex with a guy hadn’t gotten past the stage of fleeting fantasy. And now, even the thought of intimate contact with anyone was making his skin crawl.

\---

“It’s like,” Kris paused, trying to gather his thoughts, “It’s like being in a museum. Look, but don’t touch. But instead of a guard telling you to back off, it’s like getting an electrical shock if you cross the boundary.”

“Is there anyone who doesn’t give you that shock when you’re touching them?” Dr. Fredrick asked as he put aside his notepad. 

“No,” was Kris’ immediate answer. Everyone felt wrong because no one was Adam (not that Kris was going to say that aloud); even the touch of his family was starting to feel wrong to him. He had enough issues as it was being forced into therapy for a “trauma” he couldn’t even remember. Actually talking about a man he was having sex with in his dreams was pushing it. 

They lapsed into silence, Dr. Fredrick picking up his notes again and looking through them, adding some new ones while Kris gazed out the window. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Kris still felt the anxiety of not saying anything more. He finally just relaxed fully into the love seat he was sitting on, his feet drifting up onto the cushion beside him, his body wedged into the corner of the back and the armrest. 

That seemed to be a signal to Dr. Fredrick, who put his notepad down in his lap and sat back. “Kris, why are you here?”

Kris gave an exasperated laugh. “Because it’s the only way to make my family and friends give me space. They were okay for the first month or so after I ‘came back,’” Kris made the air quotes while rolling his eyes, “but then I got upset one day and they started hovering even more.”

“What did you do when you got upset?” Dr. Fredrick didn’t even bat an eye about Kris being upset, which put him at ease in a way that he hadn’t felt in weeks. 

“I...” Kris paused with his answer and suddenly blushed, “I stormed outside, which I guess could have made them worry about me disappearing again. I mean, I did apparently vanish out back, which is where I went.” He looked up at Dr. Fredrick, who was smiling gently at Kris for coming to the conclusion. 

Okay, so maybe he could understand the increased hovering, but how did he get them to stop? How did he get them to give him the space he desperately needed? 

“Is there a balance that could be created, Kris? A balance between your need for space and your family’s need to make sure that their loved one, who they thought they had lost, is safe?” 

“Maybe? I mean, I hope so. That’s what I really want. I mean, I could deal if my mom wanted me to call her at night, just to say goodnight and that was it. I need to start working, start living my life again, and so do they.”

\---

After that first session with Dr. Fredrick--which went a whole lot better than Kris had expected--Kris actually took what he had figured out and called a family meeting. It was small, just his parents, his brother, Katy, Cale, and him sitting around the living room.

At the start, the atmosphere was tense, but then Kris started talking. It was the most he had spoken to them all at once since he had been back. He talked about how much he loved them all but explained they were smothering him; how he understood their fears, but that they all needed to start moving forward. When he brought up the possibility of him working and calling his mom each night, the happy and relieved laughter from his parents settled something inside of Kris that brought a smile to his face.

Everyone started talking over each other with suggestions of where Kris could work and what he should do and maybe they could have another picnic! The last suggestion came from his mother, and Kris and his brother met each other’s eyes and shared a smirk. Kris was beginning to realize that while it would take some work, things were going to be okay between them all. They would find their balance, and Kris would learn to live in the world again.

\---

The tentative balance lasted for barely two months before new _symptoms_ developed. Kris began to feel antsy and like his skin was being brushed by invisible fingertips. He would be all alone and feel warm breath against his neck that made his body sing with pleasure. His dreams became more and more intense. Adam started whispering that he would see Kris soon, that he would bring him home. Every time Adam whispered those seductive words, he made Kris writhe with pleasure in the dreams, and upon waking, Kris would find his entire palm across the infinity mark on his belly and his cock hard and leaking, unable to find release no matter how he worked toward completion.

As Halloween approached, Katy had the idea to throw a party at the apartment, something fun and frivolous with lots of drinking and dancing. Kris was actually excited about the party; he wanted to hang out with their friends and drink and have fun, something they hadn’t done since his June birthday…more than a year ago.

The sessions with Dr. Fredrick had been reduced from once a week to every other, with the occasional emergency session that Kris did end up requesting once he started working. He’d needed advice on how to deal with people randomly touching him; one day he’d had a panic attack when a customer touched his shoulder at the music store. 

Neither Kris nor Dr. Fredrick were sure how to keep Kris from having the feeling of wrongness when he was touched, but together they worked on ways for Kris to cope with random touches, and how to tactfully tell other people not to touch him, especially without warning. Kris was really thankful for all the work the psychologist had done for him and ultimately his familial relationships. 

During the session just before Halloween, Dr. Fredrick stopped Kris mid-conversation to ask, “Kris, do you realize that you’ve been telling me goodbye?”

“What?” Kris looked startled, “No I haven’t! We still have a half hour left. Of course I’m not saying goodbye yet.”

“Kris,” Dr. Fredrick admonished gently, “you have. You’ve been saying very similar things as the patients I’ve had in the past that were about to attempt suicide. They would say goodbye to everyone.”

“But--what? No!” Kris cried, shocked and appalled. “I couldn’t... I’m not... Just no!” He sputtered and shook his head fervently. “Dr. Fredrick, I swear to you I am not suicidal! Things are actually looking up for me! I’m enjoying my job, I can actually stand my family and friends, and Adam is coming for me.” He smiled at the doctor, “Why would I say goodbye?”

Things were silent between them while Dr. Fredrick looked at Kris. “Kris, who is Adam?”

A buzzing filled Kris’ ears as his eyes widened with surprise. He couldn’t believe he had just told Dr. Fredrick that Adam, Adam, was coming for him (even if the statement felt like truth). Kris started to open his mouth to hurriedly explain to the doctor that it was a slip of the tongue and nothing important, but he felt invisible fingertips brush across his shoulders, and they calmed him down.

Kris wasn’t entirely sure what came out of his mouth when he did speak, but it seemed to relax Dr. Fredrick, who completely dropped the subject of Adam. 

The session flowed on, Kris not really remembering what they spoke about. When time was up, Dr. Fredrick shook his hand, a gentle smile on his face as if in a trance, and said goodbye to Kris. He promised to cancel the rest of Kris’ appointments and wished him luck. 

Kris was even more bewildered when, the week before Halloween, he had similar conversations with just about everyone he knew. They all said some form of goodbye to him and wished him luck. He didn’t make any more slip ups about Adam, but his infinity mark was so sensitive that even the brush of fabric from his softest shirts made arousal sing in him. 

When the night of the party came, Kris couldn’t contain his mixed feelings of excitement and apprehension. He was thrilled about the party, a chance to let loose and have fun, and scared of what was going to happen. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it was like the calm before a storm, that the other shoe was going to drop, and every other damned cliché he could think of. 

Katy convinced Kris to wear a costume. “Everyone is going to wear one!” she exclaimed with the deadly combination of puppy eyes and a glare of doom. So Kris inevitably found himself dressed in a pair of tights and costume fairy wings with not much else. Initially he was worried that people would notice his tattoo, but no one mentioned it. 

All the guests were in high spirits, and Kris was enjoying watching his family and friends let loose. The stress of the past months was spirited away as they drank, talked, and danced the night away. People were drifting from the apartment out to the lake and back, neighbors and passers by joining in the revelry, making the entire event even larger than they had expected. There were people that Kris had never met before, and in the end, it just made for an even better party as he drifted from group to group, inside and outside. 

Finally, he ended up outside by the lake, relaxing on a blanket that he’d brought with him, sipping a beer. Lying back, he looked up at the sparkling stars and smiled to himself. Katy and Cale had waved him off when he mentioned he was going out to the lake, for once giving him the independence and space he needed. The night was growing cool; Kris wrapped himself tightly in the blanket, but he felt so at peace by the lake that he was loath to go back inside. 

Footsteps in the grass caused Kris to sit up, to turn and see who was approaching. It wasn’t anyone he immediately recognized, but something about the figure stirred his memory. The man was tall and lithe, with black hair and pale, sparkling skin. He was dressed as a fairy like Kris, only on him, it looked less like a costume and more like a second skin. He smiled down at Kris and settled in next to him.

“Hello, Kris.” The man reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Kris’ ear, his finger caressing the shell, making Kris shiver.

“Hi,” Kris murmured, blushing at the flash of arousal that hit him from the intimate touch. The man just smiled gently at Kris, studying his face intently, and as Kris studied him back, he realized who he was looking at. “Adam!”

Adam’s face lit up. “I have missed you, my beloved.” 

Kris sputtered and threw the blanket from around his shoulders so he could turn and face Adam fully. “You’re real! You’re real?” 

The smile on Adam’s face grew darkly seductive as he moved closer. Kris wasn’t sure how it happened, but he found himself laying on his back, Adam hovering over him. His breath caught in his throat as Adam slowly lowered himself between Kris’s legs, bright blue eyes keeping him trapped. The tips of their noses barely touched as Adam swayed his head side to side while looking at Kris. He could feel Adam’s breath ghosting across his face, his lips parted as he gasped for breath, taking the sweetness escaping Adam into his own lungs.

He felt drugged with each sweet lungful, his body heavy but his mind giddy. Adam’s head continued to sway as he looked down at Kris, his eyes seemingly gazing down into Kris’ soul. Kris was just about to speak when he felt Adam press his hand firmly on the infinity symbol on Kris’ stomach. His head snapped back, his back arched with a pleasure so intense he couldn't breathe. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as Adam began to knead the skin of the tattoo gently. He felt nimble fingers at the waistband of his leggings, and then cool air tickling the fine hairs on his legs as they were uncovered, his body bared completely. 

Through the haze of pleasure fogging his brain, Kris was able to make out Adam’s voice as he brought them into full skin on skin contact from chest to groin to toes, Adam’s own leggings gone as well. “My beloved, I have returned for you. I have helped to ease the minds of those you love so that your departure is not mourned. And once you give yourself to me, we shall never be parted again.”

There was a quiet voice inside Kris that found Adam’s words upsetting; he didn’t want to leave his family. But a louder voice screamed in want. It wanted what Adam was offering: the chance away from his family, to be on his own, to be with Adam. Oh god, did he want to be with Adam. He wanted to always feel the peace and pleasure he had around the mysterious man. He felt like every moment in his life was leading to this second, this choice he had to make. 

“Never?” Kris whispered, his eyes darting all over Adam’s face, needing the confirmation that he wouldn’t feel as hollow as he had the past few months since he came home.

Adam’s face broke into a shining smile, his white skin luminescent in the moonlight. “Never, my love. Our hearts will be tied forever, and when one stops, so shall the other.”

Kris knew he should be worried about what Adam had just said, but he was stuck on the word forever. “ _Yes_.”

Time went strange on Kris after he gave his answer to Adam; from one moment to the next, Kris went from Adam’s weight holding him down to Adam walking a wide circle around the blanket Kris was still laying on. He watched as Adam walked the circle, every few steps whispering a word and dropping something on the ground. When he completed his circle, Adam came back to Kris, his body glowing in the moonlight, and unashamed in his nakedness. In the path that he had walked, large toadstools had popped up, creating a ring around the two of them. A faerie ring, a quiet voice in Kris’ head whispered, even as his attention was held by Adam lowering himself back down on top of him.

The surge of pleasure had abated while Adam walked the circle, but as soon as Kris felt Adam’s skin against him, settling between his legs, heat raced through him. His eyes flew wide in surprise as Adam grinned down at him, blue eyes casting an ethereal glow around them. Adam leaned down, eyes holding Kris’, to place a soft kiss against Kris’ lips. Kris moaned at the touch and shuddered before his brain was able to understand the intense pleasure racing through his body as Adam pressed a palm into the infinity mark. He gasped for air with each press of Adam’s palm, and each gasp brought in more of Adam’s sweet breath as the soft kisses turned biting. 

Kris’ eyes slid helplessly shut as Adam’s other hand swept across his skin. Adam growled, the rumble vibrating against Kris’ chest and mouth, causing Kris’ eyes to snap open and dart around. The air outside the ring was hazy, the lines of the trees and lake fading like a heat mirage. Some part of Kris, the same small voice that was anxious about Adam’s promise, was worried about what was going on outside the ring, but the loudest part of Kris was crying out in pleasure as a finger pressed gently against his entrance. He breathed in another deep lungful of Adam’s breath before he was able to pull his mouth away from Adam’s. 

“Adam, please!” he begged, wrapping his thighs around Adam’s waist. 

“Easy, my love.” Adam brushed a soft kiss against the apple of Kris’ cheek and pulled back just a bit. The hand that had been pressed to his abdomen slipped away to make a motion beside Kris’ head. Adam spoke softly in a musical language, and Kris turned to watch as a trumpet-like flower rose from the ground, the stem a bright glowing green with petals the same unearthly blue of Adam’s eyes. Slick nectar dripped from the stamen onto Adam’s outstretched palm, cupped to collect the nectar. 

Time escaped him again; two of Adam’s smooth digits moved steadily in and out of him, already stretching and warming the muscles of Kris’ inner walls as the other hand gripped tightly at Kris’ hip. Adam was speaking again in that musical tongue, voice husky against his ear as he fucked his fingers in and out of Kris. A fine tremor began to shake Kris’ limbs, and he clung to Adam in pleasure. As another finger was pressed into him some of the words Adam was saying began to filter in, their meanings becoming clear. He could hear _mine_ and _forever_ and _beautiful_. The fingers inside of him began to withdraw, and Kris whined in displeasure at the loss. 

“No,” he gripped Adam’s arm, trying to keep him inside of him. “Don’t, you feel so good inside me.”

Adam laughed, “Oh, dear, dear beloved, it will be just a moment, and then I will be so deep within you that you will not know where I end and you begin.” 

The hand on Kris’ hip came up to cradle the back of his head as the one inside of him pulled completely out, to be replaced by the blunt head of Adam’s cock. This time, Kris could feel every moment of Adam pressing into his body, the head pushing past rings of muscle and into him. Suddenly, Kris felt himself settle at the deeply intimate touch. This was the touch he had been waiting for, these hands, this person, this sex. And now, now Kris was being fucked-- _finally_ \--with smooth, deep thrusts and a feeling of ownership. 

He writhed in Adam’s arms as the thrusts continued in and out of his body. Hitching moans escaped his lips between wandering kisses that moved from his lips to his neck, nipped across his skin and then soothed with swipes of a rasping tongue. Kris could hear Adam murmuring over the rushing sound of the blood in his ears. The words seemed to have a similar cadence to what Adam had said when making the faerie ring. 

A sudden burst of light shone bright behind lids Kris didn’t remember closing, the flare making him flutter his eyes open as he moaned in pleasure. 

The light came from the ring around them, and from the depths of Adam’s eyes, their incandescence searing into Kris. Adam gave him a wicked grin before he thrust deep inside and held himself still, his whole length snug in Kris’ body. Kris writhed and tried to rock his hips up into Adam, needing friction and movement but getting none as Adam held him down with what felt like invisible hands. 

“Are you mine, Kristopher?” Adam asked, his fingers tickling across Kris’ infinity mark. “Who do you belong to?”

With a scream, Kris’ body bowed, his hips pushing up and bringing Adam’s hand into fuller contact with his skin, “Yours! I belong to you!”

“Forever,” Adam growled, and pushed his palm hard against Kris’ abdomen, then lunged forward to clench his teeth into the meat of Kris’ shoulder. 

He was still screaming, but Kris couldn’t hear anything over the roaring wind that whipped up around them. And all he could see was Adam; Adam, who filled his whole world in that moment; Adam, who was pulling back from his shoulder, mouth red with his blood.

“Come,” Adam ordered, and finally, Kris did. 

When he awoke, he knew he wasn’t outside; he could feel a soft bed under him. The plush mattress and covers caressed his skin as he was moved. Adam lay behind him, fucking him with deep strokes, a possessive hand over the infinity mark ratcheting up Kris’ pleasure until he was screaming in pleasured agony. 

“Mine, mine, mine,” was all Kris could hear for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> For the full bingo card, please go [here](http://nacht-dreams.livejournal.com/3546.html).


End file.
